


Acquisition

by prettysemmy



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Explicit Language, First Time, Huge Age Difference (18/74), Infidelity (Kissing), M/M, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysemmy/pseuds/prettysemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen-year-old Ty Riverside is a slave, and yeah, that really kind of sucks, he absolutely hates being owned, but then everything changes. When Ty is purchased by a strange pointy-eared man, as a gift for the man's uncle, for the first time in his life, he wants to be owned. Unfortunately the guy doesn't want him, and that is just <i>not on</i>, so Ty is going to do everything he can to change the guy's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a response to the st_xi_kink_meme [request](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/11451.html?thread=11482299) from koneko_otome and this [picture](http://lamasart.livejournal.com/5159.html) by lama_mama. Its been a long time in coming and I am still not done, but its really starting to get somewhere and I would like feedback/beta/whatever.
> 
>  **Also, These Guys Aren't Mine** , but aren't they so cute. You just can't help loving them to pieces. Thanks to Gene Roddenberry and the bazilliondy peeps who have made Star Trek what it is today. It's kinda awesome.
> 
> Edit: I also want to note that I can't promise this story will be updated quickly or regularly. Sorry. I can tell you I am anticipating it being around 30,000 to 40,000 words.

Ty watched the strange man with pointed ears and the attractive black female talk to Chris. The looks they kept tossing in his direction were making him nervous, not that he would admit it. You'd think after eleven years he would get used to being 'owned' and changing hands like any other piece of property, but he hadn't and he wouldn't. He had always felt he'd been born to lead, not to follow, much less without an option.

The pair looked nice enough, he supposed, it wouldn't be so bad if Chris sold Ty to them. At least they looked rich. And, it certainly couldn't be worse than Karidian. 

They must have reached some sort of agreement because the weird one walked over and addressed him primly, hands clasped behind his back.

"Mister Riverside, it is arranged that if you so desire you may accompany us and serve at my Uncle's manor. You will be provided shelter, sustenance and compensation. At the conclusion of a five year contract you will have purchased your freedom and may choose to leave or stay on as a hired operative. Do you find this arrangement agreeable?"

Ty was shocked, "You're the one buying me, why ask if I want it?"

"In my experience, those given a choice are more content and work more efficiently than those forced into servitude. Additionally, we require a certain amount of anonymity and seek complete loyalty. This commitment is most often freely given, but unfortunately the requirement for additional help on short notice has created the need to purchase it."

Ty eyed him critically, "You know, this sounds a little too good to be true. You're not going to eat me or turn me into a sex slave or something, right?" Not that he would mind being a sex slave, but it was the principle of the matter. He wanted to know what he was getting into.

The raised eyebrow gave him the distinct impression the man thought he was an idiot but Elf-Ears still replied, "Nothing of the sort. You will be my Uncle's personal assistant, not dissimilar to a butler or possibly a technician depending on his particular requests."

"Sounds kind of kinky to me."

Pointy-Ears narrowed his eyes and Ty realized he was pushing the limits a little too far. He decided right then that he wanted this gig and to play it cool.

"Okay, I accept." He hoped his smile was winning and said 'I'm beautiful and I'll work really hard, you totally want me.' But then, that begged the question, "But I've gotta ask, why me? You don't know me, how do you know I'm not just going to take off the moment you aren't looking with a bunch of your fancy expensive stuff?" And then he felt like face palming because this was a great way to lose a good opportunity.

"Though I am beginning to doubt his credibility, the Doctor has corroborated your character."

"Bones! You know Bones?"

"Doctor McCoy has accepted a full time position at the manor."

"Wow, that's awesome. Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have given you such a hard time then."

"Indeed," he said with damned raised eyebrow and abruptly turned and walked away.

Well, Ty could say one thing with certainty, at least this wasn't going to be boring.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at The Manor by ship. He decided that "The Manor" needed to be capitalized because it wasn't so much a manor as a huge elaborate mansion on a raised outcropping overlooking the sea and the town below. You got the impression they had to own the whole damn island. Actually, they probability did.

The trip was shorter than you'd think, especially since the ship was operated and navigated by a couple of kids. He thought their names were Sulu and Chekov. They were probability a couple of 'acquisitions' in the same batch as Bones and himself.

On the way over he learned his 'employer' was Sir Spock, and the cute black chick was Lady Uhura, his fiancée. His future 'master' was Lord Spock, a 70-some year old reserved science-y sort. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but he'd probably do great since he was essentially there to keep the old guy company and Ty was _great_ company.

It was quite a surprise, a little while later, when he found out he was less than welcome. Downright unwanted, and Ty Riverside was _not_ used to being unwanted. When they entered the Manor, Sir Spock disappeared into a side room and left Bones and Ty awkwardly standing in the entryway. He couldn't see Sir or Lord Spock but he could hear the whole conversation through the open door.

"Uncle, I have taken the liberty of hiring an assistant to help you with anything you require."

"I do not require an assistant."

"You spend entirely too much time alone and your research would go much quicker with additional help. Uncle, I am merely concerned for your welfare."

"As I have already expressed, I prefer my solitude. I ask that you cease this incessant meddling Nephew."

"You will not put forth the effort to associate with those around you and I have been frequently occupied with preparations for the wedding and consequential shift in management. It was only logical that I enlist assistance to ensure your wellbeing."

"No. I will not agree to this."

"Please Uncle." Said much more quietly, it did sound a lot like a plea.

There was a moment of silence and Ty was dying to know what was going on. He was surprised a moment later when a distinguished man with powerful, confident strides stalked out of the room. He looked very focused on going wherever he was going, as long as it wasn't here, but when he turned and they made eye contact, the man paused. They stood there just staring at each other. Ty's first impression was imposing. Lord Spock did not look 70. He looked strong and healthy and he had deep brown eyes and he was...tall. He had a very stoic expression but his eyes said something else. He looked sort of shocked actually. And several other stronger emotions Ty couldn't decipher.

It only lasted a moment, and before Ty could even decide how he felt about this strange frozen moment, it was over. Lord Spock blinked, turned away and continued as if nothing happened. As if they hadn't just...what...looked at each other? That sounded so stupid. It still didn't explain why he suddenly wanted to know what the man was thinking, what he thought about Ty. He watched Lord Spock as he retreated and took a deep breath. At that he realized he hadn't taken a breath the whole time they had been staring at each other. What was wrong with him? Ty _never_ cared what other people thought of him. Well...except maybe Bones.

"That was weird." Bones said next to him, but Ty couldn't think of a good response to Bones' questioning look. Spock, the younger, showed up then looking for all the world as if he hadn't just fought with a beloved relative.

"Janice will show you to your quarters. Make yourself presentable and destroy your current attire. You will begin work tomorrow." Then he left without so much as a nod from Ty.

"Pointy-eared bastard," Bones grumbled to himself. And then, matching Ty's contemplative look with his concerned one he said, "Don't mess this up Ty. You really need this."

"Come on Bones, when do I ever mess it up? I'm always on my perfect behavior." Ty gave Bones his winning smile but, though he wasn't going to admit it out loud, he was a little worried himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock closed his door and shut his eyes. He had given up the possibility of seeing his t'hy'la ever again. Traveling across two parallel universes from a place where Jim Kirk had died to a place he had never been allowed to live, Spock had admitted defeat a decade ago. He had to assume that in this new universe, a universe so fundamentally different from his own that Spock's own existence was impossible, things could only diverge further. To a world where Jim had not died before he was born but instead had never had the possibly to exist. He had no reason to believe that in this universe Jim Kirk would be alive. It was illogical to even consider the possibility.

But, Spock would know him anywhere. The boy was younger than Spock had ever seen him in his own time but Spock knew this man, knew him better than he knew himself. Spock knew with all his being as soon as he saw him, as soon as he felt the boy's presence in the room.

Ty Riverside _was_ Jim Kirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty's room was huge. The high ceiling made the room feel open and spacious. He had an eastward facing window giving him a view inland but he could still see water in the distance on the other side of the island. The Manor had obviously gotten word of him before his arrival because the closet was already full of clothing in his size. There were some professional butler-type clothing; an assortment of suits and a wool jacket. To the right were several work clothes; leather boots, fitted pants, work vests and shirts.

There was plenty of room to put any of his stuff, though he only had the clothes he was wearing and a bag of books, but the room even had a beautiful large bookcase for those. Flopping down on a bed big enough for two people, he wondered how in the world he had fallen into such a sweet deal. If this was the way they treated their slaves then he couldn't understand how anyone would want to leave after the five years was up. But, maybe that was the point, bribery for silence.

After a moment of luxuriating on the soft bed and fine sheets he decided to check out the bathroom. The large shower looked fantastic and he couldn't wait to put it to use, in more ways than one, he thought with a smirk. 

There was a door on the other side of the bathroom, so he had to see where it went. 

"Bones! I guess we share a bathroom." He flopped down on Bones' bed and saw he had a very similar room but with a blue theme instead of his gold.

"Just great," Bones replied sarcastically. "I'm never going to get rid of you am I?" He sounded grouchy, but his friend actually seemed pleased to have him nearby.

"Nope. No matter how hard you try Bones, it will never work, you're stuck with me now." Ty said good naturedly. "Hey, you have stars on your ceiling too." He commented looking back up as Bones worked on settling in his stuff. "This is a pretty cushy deal. How did you get hooked up with this gig anyway? It just might be the best thing that's happened to us yet."

"Well, Spock, the younger one that is, had a medical emergency back in New York and when I managed to save him, much to his surprise," he grumbled, "he offered me the full time position in exchange for keeping my mouth shut about them."

"He did say they wanted anonymity. Why do you think that is?"

Bones paused, "You might as well know, Ty, they aren't human."

"What?!" Ty said sitting up. "I mean, they've got the pointy ears, sure, but I just thought that was a weird birth defect or something. If they aren't human, what the hell are they?"

"I don't know, elves? Aliens maybe?" Bones shrugged. "Green blood, heart is where the liver should be. It's going to make it a hell of a challenge to treat them, but they seem otherwise pretty normal." Bones managed to sound interested and mildly disgusted at the same time. "Well, besides the permanent stick up the ass attitude," he complained. Then, "It doesn't really matter, I'd do almost anything to get out of that hell hole we were in." Then grumbling to himself, "Ex-wife took the whole damn country in the divorce."

Ty tried to hide his smile. For some reason he always found Bones cantankerous act soothing. Ty sighed and laid back down, "Yeah, I guess it really doesn't change anything. They have us now and it seems like they're going to take good care of us while we're here."

A comfortable silence settled between them as Bones put things away and Ty contemplatively stared at the ceiling. After some time Bones interrupted his thoughts, "Well you'd better go clean yourself up, and I've got to run a preliminary medical analysis on all the manor personnel."

"Yeah, alright," Ty got up to leave the room but paused at the door and turned back, "Hey, thanks for recommending me Bones." He smiled fondly at his friend. "How did I ever make it without you?"

"You didn't. Anyway, someone's got to care of you. God knows you don't know how to do that yourself."

Ty smiled, no matter what was going on, Bones made him feel like things were going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Ty was a bit nervous knocking on Lord Spock's door. Not too surprising after that warm welcome, but Ty hated being nervous. 

At the curt, "Enter," he came in shutting the door behind him and braved walking up to Spock till only a couple feet separated them. Spock proceeded to ignore him and Ty displayed an uncharacteristic amount of patience waiting quietly for some sign of recognition.

The room, which looked like a parlor turned into a research laboratory, was as large as Ty's bedroom. Through that side door Spock probably had a bedroom twice as big as his. Some natural light flooded in through that door and Ty was willing to bet it had huge westward facing windows overlooking the ocean. 

The workroom still had a high ceiling, but no windows and the darker environment made it feel mysterious and somehow charged with energy. Though that might have something to do with the smell, which was like earth, metal, candles...and cinnamon?

It could also be due to the plethora of strange objects throughout the room. The two tables in the center especially caught his attention with many metal parts and half built machines. Tools and lights hung above them on metal rods that spanned and intertwined the entire upper part of the room.

Looking around the lab full circle he saw several full bookshelves, large flat panels hanging from the ceiling, a wall of star maps, a large bronze...mural? On the adjacent wall was the bedroom door, a table next to the one Spock was working at and then there was Spock.

Spock himself was even more intriguing than the room, mysterious and charged with energy as well. Now that he could look at Spock up close he noticed the green tint to his skin, the curve from the tip of his pointed ear to a strong jaw and graceful neck. He was like a work of art. Ty squashed an extremely strange urge to lean forward and smell him. That's beyond the limit of taking stock in your surroundings, Ty. And creepy. Why did his brain seem to be working really strange whenever he was around this guy?

Finally, after several minutes Spock acknowledged him, tilting his head in Ty's direction but not looking up. "I require nothing from you Mister Riverside. I believe, if you would seek out Lady Uhura, she will assign you new responsibilities to sufficiently occupy your time during your service here."

He had kind of expected something like this but Ty Riverside was never one to give up. Besides, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was needed here despite the professions otherwise. "With all due respect, Lord Spock, I was brought here to be your assistant and I intend to fill this position to the best of my abilities."

"Then it is unfortunate for you this is not a position to be filled. My Nephew has hired you in error, this is not a necessity and I require only that you leave me to complete my research in peace." And that was a dismissal, if Ty had ever heard one, but he still couldn't leave it like that.

Not sure what to do, he latched on to the first thing that came to his mind, "I wasn't hired," he said quietly. And at least that caused Spock to pause.

"What do you mean Mister Riverside?"

A little louder this time, "I wasn't hired. You own me, my lord." He wasn't really sure why he was even pointing this out except for the first time in his life he actually wanted to be owned by someone, and the guy didn't want him. And damn, wasn't that just ironic.

It seemed like Spock didn't know how to reply since after a moment he went back to doing what he was doing before. Then, and Ty knows he is being pushy but he's not about to let the man reject him without a fight, he sits down at the desk next to Spock and begins soldering wires on the half completed creation lying there. He doesn't know what the circuitry is supposed to do exactly, but he can read the design schematics and he has done this sort of work a hundred times before.

"What are you doing?" Ty knows the man is annoyed but he couldn't say what it is that tells him; Spock's voice is as devoid of emotion as ever. Nevertheless, he knows it to be true.

"Since you have decided not to give me a task, I have been forced to find my own." He looks up and finds that Spock is _finally_ looking at him. Their eyes meet and hold and Ty has to remind himself to breathe. His body starts to feel hot, his face warm, and he has to look away.

"You do not even know what it is you are working on." Spock says after what feels like an eternity, or maybe a millisecond.

"I believe it is some kind of scientific recording device." Ty says and he looks up and dares Spock to tell him he is wrong or imply he is stupid. He has heard it all before but it never fails to bring out his 'Ty Riverside, Cocky Bastard' act.

But instead of condescension, he sees surprise in those strangely expressive brown eyes. Spock slowly nods. "That is correct. It is called a tricorder and that is essentially it's function."

And they stay like that for a moment. Ty isn't sure if he should keep soldering and Spock seems like he's not sure if he wants Ty to stop. At least that's progress, right? Finally, Spock seems to come to a decision with an nearly imperceptible nod.

"You do not seem likely to give up this endeavor. If you insist on disturbing my peace, I have something in which you may be of assistance. Follow me."

Spock leads him to the back of the room and as he walks by the bedroom door he glances in and sees he was right about the windows. He also notices a small table with a chess set.

When they stop at the bronze mural he's a little confused but then Spock pulls a lever and it isn't a mural at all. It's a door to a downward spiral stair well. Following Spock down what had to be a hundred stairs they finally came to another door with another lever. He couldn't say what he had been expecting but it honestly wasn't a underground river in a cave and an air transport in a state of disrepair.

"It has been damaged for some time but I have been unable to repair it as I cannot operate the controls and observe the impaired machinery simultaneously."

"Okay, what would you like me to do?"

They worked quite well together, seamless until they were both working on the rewiring in the control room. Ty was having trouble with a particularly high up reroute and Spock reached up to do it for him. For those few moments Ty felt the intense warmth of Spock at his back and he was overwhelmed by Spock's smell. He took a sharp involuntary inhale and felt his body warm and stomach clench as Spock's breath teased his neck. He wanted so bad to take a deep breath of Spock's scent but he was having some trouble breathing, or even moving really. He finally managed a very shaky exhale but it seemed that Spock took that as a sign to step back almost fast enough to trip over his own feet. Ty turned quickly and saw the look on Spock's face. His eyes were a little wide and surprised.

Ty was breathing a little fast now, but he noticed Spock was too. What is going on between us Spock? He tried to ask it with his eyes and he thought Spock understood, until he answered, "There is a latter leaning on the cave wall out the left side door. I believe you will need it to continue your work Mister Riverside."

After that Spock never got closer than three feet from him. Ty wasn't sulking, really, because that would be ridiculous.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Before he knew it, it was 6 o'clock and they were walking back up the insane amount of stairs. At the door, Ty found he was extremely reluctant to leave. He turned back around before opening it to say something but Spock beat him to it.

"I appreciated your assistance today Mister Riverside, I would not be adverse to repeating it tomorrow."

"Uh, thanks." He says, reaching to scratch the back of his neck in a self conscious way. "I look forward to it." He said, with possibly too much enthusiasm. 

When Ty still didn't turn to leave, Spock said, "Goodnight Mister Riverside."

"Chess," he blurted. And at Spock's inquiring look he explained. "You play chess, right? Would you like to play a game with me?"

"You play chess?" Spock asked, and Ty really shouldn't have been bothered that Spock seemed skeptical.

"Yeah, sure," well, at least he had read a lot about it. "So, what do you say? Want to give it a go?"

Spock paused considering and replied slowly, "That would be acceptable. It should not take too long." And Ty would have been offended, except he got the slightest impression that Spock may have been teasing him, which was absurd, but he couldn't shake that impression.

Spock brought the board out of his room and set it up on one of the center tables. Ty was given white to go first, and after Spock put him in check after five minutes Ty decided he needed a different strategy. Spock was capable of impressive calculations in his head and always seemed four steps ahead of Ty. He also realized Spock's moves were very logical, so after his unsuccessful start he went for completely unpredictable and it seemed to work much better since he actually put Spock in check a couple times.

They played without talking and after one heated, eye locking moment Ty avoided looking at Spock's face. As a result, he noticed he kept staring at Spock's hands, and that wasn't much better because Spock had amazing hands. They were strong and graceful with long fingers. They would probably feel amazing on his body. Which was a surprising and disturbing thought that had certain unwanted effects on his body. Ty shifted in his seat and decided it was best to avoid looking at Spock's eyes and hands. When he couldn't handle the silence anymore he blurted, "You're not human."

Sometimes Ty really wondered who controlled his mouth because it certainly wasn't him. Spock raised an eyebrow that looked not dissimilar to his nephew's version except this one conveyed how very strange he was. "Yes." And what of it, the eyebrow said. 

When Spock didn't seem like he was going to offer more Ty added, "So, what are you?"

"I am Vulcan, what you would call an alien." Spock said slowly. "Is this a cause for concern?"

"No, of course not." Ty was quick to reassure him. "I just...wanted to know." He finished lamely. "You seem so different and then yet not."

Spock gave him another look that said he wasn't making much sense. "I see," he said but seemed to shut himself off.

When Ty thought Spock was about to say they should call it a night, he blurted, "And I like your ears. They're kind of hot." And, what the fuck, Ty! Seriously, you can stop blurting out your inappropriate thoughts anytime now.

"I believe it is time for you to return to your quarters." Spock said, standing up. So Spock was going to kick him out anyway, even though their game wasn't done. Ty attempted not to pout. Spock walked him to the door and this time opened it for him to get Ty moving along. After walking out, Ty turned around and offered his one last stall.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lord Spock," and he tried for a winning smile but he knew it came out kind of timid. He was a bit surprised though, when Spock's only response was a disconcerted nod and the door shut softly in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think he hates me, Bones." Ty flopped back on Bones' bed looking up at the ceiling dejectedly.

"Who hates you?"

"Lord Spock. I think he hates me."

"What did you do, Ty?" Bones said, mildly exasperated. "It's only been a week, you can't screw it up too bad that quickly." He paused, "Wait, this is you, of course you can."

"I didn't do anything, I swear...except, maybe complement his ears," he said more quietly. He sat up and looked at Bones. "But that doesn't explain why he leaves me lists to do the most random jobs, just as long as they're nowhere near him." He scowled at the comforter as if it was the one to cause this, not himself in some unknown way.

"Well, complementing his ears would be a little awkward, you never did have much tact. But it can't be so bad if that's all you did. Besides, it's not like he's kicking you out." He stopped filling out forms and looked over at Ty, "Why do you care so much, anyway? Being around that green blooded hob-goblin can't be good for anyone."

He looked down at the comforter and pulled at a loose thread. "I don't know, I think he's interesting." But that wasn't being completely honest, not even a little bit. And he had to talk to someone about this, it was driving him a little bit crazy. "Bones," and when he had his friend's full attention he continued in a serious tone, "I think I like him." 

"What do you mean by 'like him', Ty?"

"I mean _like_ him. It doesn't make any sense." Ty said exasperated. "He's weird and old and a _man_ Not really my type. Like in any way. But when I talk to him or look at him, it's just..."

"Wait, stop right there, I don't want to about hear it." Bones said with a disgusted look, but got up and walked over to him. "So what are you going to do, Ty?" he said more softly, placing his hand on Ty's shoulder for reassurance.

And at that moment, Ty loved Bones. The guy could freak out at Ty's weird and crazy shit and then just get over it because he cared so much about his friend. Ty smiled weakly at him, then got up and almost phrased it as a question, "I think I am going to call him on it. Ask him what's up. But, you know, in a respectful way."

"Sounds like a bad idea to me. But...good luck."

"Thanks Bones," he sighed, "I'm gunna need it."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty didn't see Lord Spock for another four days and when he finally did it was while Spock was trying to leave the Manor. Not about to be deterred, Ty followed him out.

"So...we need to talk." He said, catching up and walking beside him. And if Ty had sort of convinced himself this 'crush' had all been a crazy figment of his imagination, he now knew with certainty, it was not. Spock looked good. He was wearing a long brown leather coat over a tight dark gray shirt, dark burgundy vest, snug brown pants and a fedora. No, Spock looked better than good. Fucking delicious. Ty tried to suppress his expression of helpless surrender and internal groan of 'oh fuck, I am so screwed'.

"I have nothing to discuss with you," Spock said to him, "I ask that you please return to the manor."

"Uh, well, what are you doing? Maybe I can help," he said hopefully.

"My tasks today are all quite simple and require only one person to complete." Spock said, without looking at him. Damn this man was so hard to please. Ty sped up a little so he could stand in front of Spock and put his hand up to stop him. Spock stopped quickly to avoid touching Ty.

"Lord Spock, please, I want to do what I was brought here to do. Let me help you."

They paused while Spock evaluated him and Ty put his hand down waiting expectantly.

"For allegedly being a piece of my property, you are surprisingly hard to command." He looked back to the Manor, but they were already halfway to town. "Very well," he said reluctantly. "You will accompany me during my tasks in the town." And Ty tried really hard to keep the huge goofy smile off his face. He didn't quite succeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The first task of the day was to stop at 'Scotty's Machine Shop.' The man at the counter was apparently the 'Scotty' from the sign and he had a thick but really fun Scottish accent. 

"Good afternoon Mister Spock. Beut'iful day today, isn'it?"

"Indeed, Mister Scott. We have another list and it would be most beneficial if you could compile it today." Spock handed Scotty the list of parts and tools they needed.

"I think we shoun't 'ave any trouble with this. A coup'le hours is all I should need." He said looking it over and then back up to Ty. Scotty smiled at him "And who's your new young friend?"

"This is Ty Riverside, my assistant. Mister Riverside may come by on occasion to acquire new items, you have my permission deal with him at that time."

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Riverside." Scotty said holding out his hand. Ty glanced at Spock. He wasn't asking for permission, promise. He just wasn't used to being treated like a real person. Spock seemed to understand and gave him the slightest nod, almost imperceptible, and Ty turned back to take Scotty's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mister Scott." Ty beamed at him.

"Just call me Scotty, lad." Ty decided he liked him.

"Okay, then please call me Ty."

They left with a promise to pick the stuff up on their way back to the manor and made their way through town until they stopped in front of what looked like a brothel. Ty was really surprised when they actually walked in.

"Lord Spock!" Ty heard a familiar voice say, and then louder, "Ty?!"

"Gaila?!"

She ran over and he suddenly had his arms full of Gaila and fancy ruffled green dress. "Oh, Iowa, I can't believe you're here!" She stepped back and gave him a surprised and puzzled look, "What are you doing here?"

Ty decided to let the stupid nickname go this time and answered her, "I live at the manor now, got here a couple weeks ago." He smiled fondly at her, but at that moment they both noticed Lord Spock observing them with a displeased hint to his stoic look. They quickly separated and took much more serious stances and expressions.

Lord Spock nodded at Gaila, "Good afternoon, Miss Gaila. I assume you are doing well."

"Yes, Lord Spock, quite well. It's really wonderful to see you." She said smiling at him. 

Lord Spock nodded at her and then glanced in his direction, "Mister Riverside, you will wait here."

"Yes, Lord Spock." But Spock didn't really wait for a response and was already walking away to talk to the establishment's owner. Damn, he'd give almost anything to know what that man wanted from him. Well, he was hoping Spock _actually_ wanted something, though that was looking pretty doubtful.

After a moment, Gaila smacked him on the arm to get his attention. "Ty, you're such a baby panther!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Gaila?"

"Are you fucking with me? I see the way you look at him," she said pointing vaguely in Spock's direction. "You've really got it bad." She wasn't even trying to hide her amusement at the situation.

"Gaila, this isn't funny, I am so fucked," he said, raking his hand through his hair and giving her a dirty look. "He's my owner, not to mention an older man. He's not going to be interested in some damaged slave kid from Iowa. And what if he finds out that I've got the hots for him? I'll probably get dumped back in Brooklyn and I can't let that happen." He glanced back over at Spock and knew he had that damn helpless look on his face again. Turning back to Gaila he said softly, "This is all I've got."

She looked at him seriously then and placed her hand on his arm, "Ty, it's going to be okay. He's actually a really great guy. I'm sure he wouldn't do that to you if he finds out."

"I hope you're right."

She gave him a concerned look, "Here, Ty," she said as she hugged him, "don't worry. You've always got me." She let go of him and nudged him good-naturedly with a small smirk, "Besides, with me around, what can possibly go wrong?"

He smiled at her. "Tons of things, Gaila. You remember the last time you said that?"

"Yeah, but that guy was such an asshole and nobody liked that damn building anyway," she said, completely without remorse.

They shared a smile and after a moment Ty asked, "So why did you end up here and how do you know Lord Spock?"

"Uh...I can't really talk about it."

"Come on, Gaila, since when do you keep secrets from me?"

"Uhn-uh, I'm sworn to secrecy." She said, making a crossing motion over her heart.

"Seriously? You're not going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry Ty. I would tell you if I could but I really can't." And from her tone, he knew she was serious.

"Damn." He said a little bit shocked.

Ty was about to change the subject and ask about what Gaila's life had been like in the last six months since they'd seen each other but Spock finished talking to the brothel's owner and started walking towards them.

Reaching them and still not looking at Ty, he said, "Miss Gaila, I will see you at the manor later this evening. Everything has been arranged."

"Yes, sir," she said, teasingly saluting him. He nodded and headed out of the establishment leaving Ty to trail after him. He was really getting tired of feeling like a freaking puppy. Dammit, Gaila was right. He was a fucking baby panther.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock gave him a couple tasks to do on his own and he was about halfway through when he heard a voice that sounded really familiar.

"...he is about this tall, golden eyes, blond hair. Do you know him?"

"Nope, sorry lady, doesn't ring a bell," was the reply she got. Ty was thinking about checking it out but he still had a couple jobs to do so he decided to just keep going.

Then he heard, "Ty Riverside," yelled across the street and glanced over at the sound of his name. 

Oh, shit. This was not good. Lester, Janice Lester and her boyfriend/idiot-scientist-bodyguard were looking right at him.

For this particular past owner, he had defiantly been a sex slave but she was also verbally and sometimes physically abusive on top of that. Not really one to lay down and take it, Ty had worked together with Bones to get Chris to buy him from Lester's stupid brother when she was out of town. Unfortunately, it looked like she finally managed to chase down her favorite lost toy.

He was about to turn around and run (and it really was the best plan here, shut up) but then he noticed in the middle of his path of retreat there were three burly guys looking pretty dangerous and he was willing to bet they worked for Lester. shit shit Shit. This was _defiantly_ not good.

"Oh, hey Janice. How are things?" He said turning back around, but Lester ignored his comment, walked up, grabbed his arm roughly and started dragging him back to her posse.

"Is there a reason why you are manhandling my property?" And Ty had never been so relieved to hear an owner's voice. He glanced back and gave Spock a desperately grateful look.

"Lord Spock," and okay, if he wasn't in a dire situation he would totally feel disgusted with that ridiculous tone in his voice.

Next, Spock somehow managed to get Janice to jump back, intimidated, without even touching her and then grabbed Ty's wrist and pulled Ty to a safer spot right behind him.

"He was _my_ property," Lester spit the words in Spock's direction, "but he was stolen from me I want to have him back. I am willing to pay. How much do you want for him?" 

"Mister Riverside is not for sale." Spock's hand tightened on his arm to the point of bruising.

"Come on, name your price. I've got a lot of political power, and I'm sure you don't want any trouble." And Ty tensed up at that, because it was true. Lester's father had several governmental officials in his pocket and Lester had her father in hers.

Spock pulled Ty a little closer to him, stopped gripping him quite so hard and moved his thumb against Ty's wrist in a soothing manner, "I am not interested in your threats," Spock said in a tight tone. "Ty is mine and I very much intend to keep him. You will not come near him or threaten us again."

And Lester wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to cross a man who looked and sounded like Lord Spock. He was fucking scary...or fucking sexy depending on where you were standing. Ty might have melted a little.

Lester backed up and told her group of thugs to move out, but the look she tossed Spock said she wasn't giving up, just retreating for the time being. Once she was gone Ty was relaxed even after Spock gently released him. He defiantly noticed that Spock stood much closer to him the whole way back.


	4. Chapter 4

Things between them seemed to get a little better after that. Spock let Ty work in the lab with him on occasion. They were building something Spock called a digital computer and it was impressively complex. Apparently it was going to hook up to the panels he had hanging from the ceiling and they would display massive amounts of information stored inside the computer. Ty was loving his time with Spock. Spock was so smart and he didn't seem to mind explaining and teaching new things to Ty. Ty had always had an insatiable curiosity and he really didn't get opportunities to learn things from something other than a book.

They also started playing chess almost every day. 

"You're movements are quite illogical Mister Riverside, but I cannot dispute the results."

"Come on, you know you like it. I give you a challenge. I'm doing pretty good right? I win like half the games."

"Thirty two point nine seven percent." Spock said with what Ty now knew was Spock's teasing look. It made him feel all warm and mushy inside.

"Yeah, well. I'm still working on it." Ty smiled kind of shyly and then looked back down to the game. 

A comfortable silence settled between them which was happening more and more frequently. After a while Spock interrupted the quiet, "Tomorrow I will be going down to the shore and performing a geographical survey to determine the locations of the underground caves. I would be beneficial to me if you would accompany me."

"Really? That would be great!" Okay that sounded a bit too excited didn't it?

Spock did his slight, almost-smile and Ty felt a bit better. "You will meet me in the entryway at seven."

~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been working for six straight hours but Ty hardly noticed the passing of time. They had mapped four sections of the underground caves and Spock had taught Ty a lot about his home planet T'Khasi. 

"Do you think you will ever go back?"

"I do not know if it is even a possibility. My current research should determine if it can be done."

Could I go with you? Ty wanted to ask but he didn't.

Ty couldn't get enough of Spock's company and he thought Spock liked spending time with him too because neither of them noticed the storm approaching until the sky was beginning to darken. About halfway back up the path the storm caught up with them and they were completely soaked, with warm tropical rain, in minutes.

"This is starting to get really bad," Ty turned to say to Spock and then felt like an idiot because he almost slipped off the side of the path.

Spock grabbed his arm and held him up against the rock wall as far away from the cliff edge as possible. It looked like he was going to ask if Ty was okay but before he could a bolt of lightning struck nearby and the thunder shook the hill so hard some rocks started falling from the cliff above them.

Spock placed his forearms on the rock above Ty's head and ducked his head down to protect them both as much possible. Ty found himself looking at Spock's face only inches away. Spock's eyes were closed and drops of water were dripping off his hair and nose. Ty wanted to kiss that nose. And thinking about kissing brought Ty's eyes down to Spock's slightly parted lips. He thought about what it would feel like to have Spock's lips and tongue against his. He felt his body react to Spock's proximity and heat, so excited to be this close to him after spending so much time hypersensitive to Spock's presence.

When it seemed there were no more rocks about to fall, Spock opened his eyes. "Are you uninjured?" Spock asked, looking him over before examining their surroundings.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," and you really need to back up if you don't want me to kiss you.

Spock seemed completely oblivious to his dilemma as he assessed their situation for a moment before he finally backed away.

"It appears to have calmed presently but we must hurry back before the storm picks up." Luckily there were no more incidents as they trekked back to the Manor. Once they got inside Ty wasn't exactly sure what to do. 

"I'm going to.."

"See that you do. Thank you for your assistance today Mister Riverside, I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." He said weakly and Spock nodded once and left with Ty still standing in the entryway.

He went to his room and fell back against his door with a sigh. He was completely soaked and dripping onto the carpet. The storm had picked back up and he could see the frequent lightning through his window. 

He really should be getting undressed and into the shower. Ty went to undo his pants and made contact with his still hard cock and took in a sharp breath at the spike of pleasure. He stilled his hand, he wanted this but it felt wrong to do it thinking of Spock. He didn't feel like he had that right. But, after only a moment, he gave in, pushing up against his hand, luxuriating in the pressure he had been craving for so long. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and took his hard cock into his hand leaning his head back on the door as he stroked firmly, sliding against his hot wet skin. 

He let out a deep moan. Ty wanted Spock so badly. The last few weeks had been exquisite torture, being close to Spock but unable to touch him. He wanted to reach out and touch his face. Grab Spock around the waist and pull him tight up against his body. He wanted Spock's lips. He wanted it to be Spock's hand doing this to him right now. He wanted to touch Spock the way he was touching himself. Smooth hard warm flesh sliding through his fist, catching at the head. He imagined what Spock's face would look like if he increased his speed like he was doing to himself. He imagined the look in those intense brown eyes changing as the pleasure becomes overwhelming, Spock's deep voice breathlessly saying, 'I want you Ty.'

"Oh..Spock," he said as soft as a breath. Ty bit his lip and came into his hand and onto floor. His knees went weak and he slid down the door to sit on the carpet. He sighed, now he had a bigger mess to clean up then just the puddle of water. He hit his head lightly on the door behind him out of frustration and couldn't help feeling ashamed coming to Spock's name, his voice still echoing in the empty room.

It still didn't stop him from fisting himself raw again in the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ty avoided Spock's eyes the next day, still feeling awkward because he spent the previous night picturing Spock naked and engaged in wonderfully salacious activities with him. Many times. Apparently he had broken some sort of dam and now his body and mind just couldn't get enough.

He knew he was being too obvious when Spock called him on it. "Is there something distracting you Mister Riverside?"

Spock startled Ty out of a particularly lewd train of thought, "No, no, I'm fine." His answer was probably a little too abrupt to sound convincing so he added, "Probably just a little tired is all." He had been up kind of late...

"Are you unwell? The activities yesterday may have been too stimulating."

Ty made a choking sound and frantically searched his brain for a way Spock could have found out. But no, Spock was just talking about the beach. Ty was beginning to feel ridiculous. He cleared his throat to cover up his freak-out and gave himself a exasperated mental sigh.

"No, yesterday was great. I would really like to do it again. But, you know, without the rain next time." He glanced up quickly and smiled at Spock, willing him to stop talking about this. But his smile was probably a little pained and Spock gave him a look that said he was not convinced. "I probably just need to get up and move around. A little antsy, sitting still too long, you know." Spock continued to evaluate him and was even starting to look concerned.

After a long pause, "I suppose there are some items I need from Mister Scott's enterprise. You could retrieve them from town as a short break from your current analysis."

And he was already hopping up because that sounded like a great idea. Anything to give him a little distance from Spock. "Yes, that sounds fantastic. I can take your list down right now."

"Do you think I should accompany you, I am quite concerned for your welfare?"

"No, I'll be just fine on my own. You don't think I can take care of one little list and twenty minutes in town? Come on, this is Ty Riverside were talking about." Please, please, don't come with me.

Spock stared at him for several more moments and then moved over to his desk to grab the sheet of paper. He came back to stand only a foot away from Ty.

"You are quite certain you are feeling fine?"

No, not really. It was getting harder and harder not to jump him with each passing second, but he tried not to show he was starting to panic and answered, "Yes, my lord, but I will be sure to inform you if I become sick or injured, so you don't have to worry." Braving eye contact he added softly, "I'm really okay."

And he was so thankful he had won Spock over as Spock nodded once and handed him the piece of paper.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ty dropped off the list with Scotty, he started to think the walk really _was_ what he needed because it was making him feel _so_ much better. He was still a little distracted by his thoughts, nice Spock thoughts, but that unfortunately meant he didn't hear the steps behind him until too late. He didn't even get a chance to turn around before he felt a sharp pain in his head and his world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty woke up on a bed and brought his hand up to his head as pain shot through it from the movement. The next thing he noticed were the cuffs on his ankles.

"Oh, honey," a voice said, bringing his attention to the side of the room. "I hate to see you like this, but I'm not going to chance it again, Ty. It broke my heart to lose you the last time."

Ty scowled at Janice, his hand still against his head attempting to stave off the pain. "That's bullshit. You've got ten more slave boys just like me. Some of them even want you."

She walked slowly over to the bed and looked down at him almost fondly, "Yes, but you're my favorite. It's so much better to control someone who is so fiercely unconquerable," she smirked at him.

"That's pretty fucking twisted, Janice. Why don't you just get over yourself."

"Why such harsh words, Ty? We used to get along so well," she pouted.

"Until you started beating me up for shits and giggles. Then you pretty much shot that to hell."

"But you never stopped enjoying the sex," she sat down on the edge of the bed and whispered, "and I can make sure you still do."

He moved away from her as far as the restraints would let him, "Not interested. And I'm not yours." He spit the words in her direction. "I'm stolen property. You broke the law, Janice. You are going to have to deal with the consequences for that."

"You really are troublesome. You were never this reluctant to perform before."

"Yeah, well, I'm taken." He bit out and then wished he could take it back. The comment caught her up short. In her mind slaves didn't get to choose who to be with. It took her a moment but he could see when she figured it out as understanding crossed her face and morphed into something much more derisive. 

"You're just a pet to him, dear. You've always been just a pet, and you always will be. Right now you're still a novelty. He would have gotten tired of you before too long, you'll thank me for this someday." She got up and walked to the door. "I will give you a little more time to settle in. I'll be back later tonight." And she looked practically giddy as she said, "Oh Ty, we are going to have so much fun together."

After Janice left, Ty started planning his escape. His shirt had been removed, as had his socks and shoes, which were nowhere to be found. He was grateful he still had his pants and all that that implied. The cuffs were made of cast iron and secured with an impressive lock. Fortunately Ty knew how to pick locks and he still had a multi-tool in a hidden pocket of his pants. Sometimes it paid to be paranoid...uh, prepared.

It still took him about half an hour to get out and then he was up the stairs and out into the courtyard. He slipped behind one of the pillars to hide from a couple guards. It looked like if he could get to the other side of the courtyard he could scale the wall hidden behind a tree and escape for good.

"Hey you!"

Shit that's not good.

"Janice, he got out!" Man these goons sounded dumb.

"Well, catch him you idiots!" Apparently Lester agreed. Ugh, he hated agreeing with Lester about anything. 

Ty's escape was blocked in two different directions. He started backing toward the house, trying to formulate a new plan when he was accosted from behind by a strong arm around his waist and the familiar smell of earth and cinnamon. "Spock!"

"You will not touch Ty Riverside. He is my property and I will defend my right to own him." Spock said, while holding Ty slightly behind him out of harm's way.

"You will not have him. Arthur, kill that man!"Janice screeched from the balcony.

"Stop." Spock said holding up his free hand. "I think we both agree it would be best to remove Ty from the scene before this becomes a battle to the death. I propose a duel. Allow me five minutes and then I will be prepared to fight."

"Fine. An official duel, have it your way." She said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "You will have your time and _then_ you will die."

Spock brought Ty over to the side where he saw Bones standing. Then, instead of releasing him, Spock actually pulled Ty closer so that there was only about an inch separating them. Searching his face, Spock brought his free hand up to the cut on the side of Ty's head and touched it lightly. "Are you alright, Ty?"

"Uh...yeah," Ty only breathed out the words, he was so distracted by the way Spock was holding him, touching him and talking to him. "I'm not hurt, really." But he hardly knew what question he was answering.

Spock's examination of his face settled on Ty's mouth, and Ty's breathing immediately picked up. Spock let his thumb trail gently down Ty's lips and Ty parted them in surprise. That little gasp must have broken the spell because Spock seemed to realize he was holding a half naked Ty Riverside tightly against him and staring at his mouth. They separated so fast Ty almost lost his step.

"Doctor," Spock said roughly, straightening his shirt. "Ensure Mister Riverside is unharmed. I shall be back in a moment." And he unsheathed his sword and walked off toward his opponent.

"Boys, kill him now!" Lester yelled and instead of Arthur facing off Spock, it was ten of Janice's minions.

"No, Spock!" Ty yelled, and Bones had to grab Ty's arm to stop him from running out there to help when they all ran at him at once. But as he watched, he realized Spock was doing just fine. In fact he looked...fuck. Seriously? Like he didn't have enough reasons to get in Spock's pants already. Ty noticed his breathing was coming out in harsh breaths as he watched Spock. Ugh, he was literally panting for him.

But Spock looked amazing as he fought. Parry, parry riposte and then Spock knocked a guy out with his elbow. Spock grabbed the one running at him, using his momentum to swing him into the next guy. He grabbed another goon's neck and he just passed out. Ty didn't even know that was possible. But then Spock really shocked him by actually picking up a guy and throwing him at another like it was _nothing_. 

At this point Ty got a little distracted watching Spock's shirt ride up showing a sliver of his stomach as he blocked, blocked, dodged and knocked out another guy with the blunt end of his sword. 

And damn, Spock's ass was delicious in the tight fit of his pants as he bent to pick up a second sword and started fighting with both. In hardly anytime at all, Spock had all the goons down and was sheathing his sword and dropping the other.

"Arthur, shoot him!" Janice screamed but Spock ran and jumped onto the wall, climbing up the balcony where Janice and Arthur were. He had Arthur knocked out with the neck grab before Arthur even had the gun aimed.

He moved too quickly for Lester to react and stopped her by holding the sword point at Janice's neck. He motioned with his head for Bones and Ty to move back through the house and out the front. Ty hesitated, waiting for Spock.

"If you ever take or endanger Ty again, our next encounter will not be as...amicable as this one." Spock growled in Janice's ear and then backed off, hopping off the balcony.

"You are just using him as well." Janice yelled after them as they left the courtyard. "You're no different from me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

They rushed out the front and then Ty saw how they had gotten here. Scotty was waving down at them from the deck of the air transport. He dropped a rope latter and when they were all aboard Ty finally relaxed and actually looked around. 

The air transport looked amazing now that it was finished. It looked like a wooden ship designed for sea except it was suspended in the air by large balloons. Ty knew from working on it earlier that it had two floors; the top for barracks and the bottom for everything else.

On the deck there was a structure for the control room and Ty could see that all the pipes and wiring were where they needed to be now. Scotty must have helped them get it working so quickly. Ty thought about how they must have rushed to fix it so they could come get him and felt a warm content feeling in his stomach.

He walked over to the railing and looked down at the water now below them, a hundred feet away. Damn, this was so cool!

He turned to smile at each of them, "How did you guys find me?" Then he did a double take, "And Bones, when did you get a mustache?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ty really liked the ship. He felt like he could defiantly get comfortable with the constant change in scenery and sense of adventure. He was enjoying looking out at the vast expanse of ocean when he sensed someone behind him.

"This ship is really amazing, my lord." He said to Spock, and then turned to look at him.

Spock nodded in acknowledgment, but just said, "The return trip will take four and a half hours, you may wish to get cleaned up and in fresh clothing." Spock said this to Ty, all the while avoiding Ty's eyes and his bare chest. "The only functioning shower is in the captain's cabin."

Spock's room, Ty thinks. Like he could ever resist an opportunity like that. "Uh, okay. Thanks," but then Spock just turned and left without another word. 

Damn, talk about hot and cold. After the way Spock held him earlier and the fact that he came all this way to get him back, Ty was almost positive Spock liked him, possibly a lot, maybe, Ty foolishly hoped, like _that_. But then why would Spock act like he couldn't stand being near Ty the other half of the time.

Ty sighed in frustration and made his way to Spock's cabin. It was a very nice cabin, even though it was a lot smaller than his room in the Manor. The bed was covered in burgundy sheets and conveniently still big enough for two people. There was a steel grey couch at the end of the bed, which seemed strange to Ty, but then he thought about using that couch and decided he really liked it right where it was.

There wasn't much else in the room except a couple rugs covering up part of the wood floor and a few maps on the wall. It wasn't really decorated yet. The most impressive feature was the window. He could see the sun setting over miles of ocean.

Ty walked through the room to the bathroom and couldn't resist touching the bed and the couch on the way. Maybe someday he could be with Spock in these places. Especially this bathroom, he thought as he walked into the, honestly quite average looking, bathroom. What had caught his attention was the luxurious shower that was most definitely made for two people.

He stripped and got under the amazingly warm water with all the intention of being good. But, as he cleaned himself he couldn't stop thinking about how this is where Spock would be, in this shower, maybe pleasuring himself thinking of Ty.

The thought is too much for him and he has to reach down to grab his already rock hard cock. Leaning his arm against the cool tiles he stroked himself off quickly. It takes barely a minute and he is coming again with Spock's name on his lips. 

He breathed harshly out of his mouth and feels the guilt slowly soak back in. He's really starting to get tired of feeling so out of control and pathetic all the time.

When he got out of the shower Spock was nowhere nearby which doesn't surprise him; Ty feels like he is always the one chasing after Spock. Well, except this time, he realizes, Spock came to find him this time. He also realized he never mentioned it, so he went searching for Spock and finds him standing next to the railing looking up into the starry sky. He looks really good in calf high brown boots, dark leather pants and a deep blue short sleeved shirt.

Ty clears his throat and says, "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

Spock turned to him with an unsurprised look like he was actually expecting Ty to show up. "It would be unacceptable to leave you with that woman," Spock said, with an unusually derisive tone.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to. Usually nobody goes through that much trouble for one slave. I just wanted you to know, I really appreciated it." Ty said, taking a tentative step forward.

"I will not allow harm to come to you. You are mine to protect." Spock said, with a steel note to his voice. And Ty loves the way that sounds. You are mine.

He probably has a ridiculous smile on his face because Spock catches his look and quickly turns back to the night sky, placing his hands on the railing.

"They're really amazing aren't they?" Ty said, looking at the stars.

"Indeed, they are."

"Where's yours?"

Spock points east to a place below Orion, "The trinary system which includes my sun is located there. On Earth the star has been named 40 Eridani A." Ty moves close enough so that he could feel the warmth off of Spock's body with the excuse of seeing more clearly what Spock was pointing out. Hope fills his chest when Spock doesn't move away from him.

"I don't know what it is," Ty said, conversationally, "but I feel connected to them somehow. Like I belong up there." He huffs a laugh to himself, "It seemed so crazy, but you're from a different planet so I guess it isn't as crazy as I thought."

"No. It is not crazy," Spock said, with an odd tone to his voice. "I too feel like I belong among the stars." He pauses for a while, but adds, "For many years I was the first officer of a starship. My Captain and I were considered the most efficient command team of the fleet."

"Wow," Ty said, feeling his eyes go wide. "I would love to fly a starship like your Captain. It sounds amazing. You'll have to tell me stories sometime."

Spock nods and adds, "We saw many fascinating things together." He met Ty's eyes with a sad look.

And somehow Ty knows what the look means, "You loved him, didn't you?" he said surprised.

"Yes, I loved him."

Ty reached over to touch Spock's hand and offer some comfort but felt like an idiot, and more than a little hurt, when Spock just jerked his hand away.

"I'm sorry. I just thought," he sighed in frustration. He never seemed to do this right. He turned away and added, "I think I'll just go. Scotty could probably use a..."

"Ty." Spock interrupted, so Ty paused. "I apologize, I did not mean to offend you." And Spock's voice sounded more emotional than he had ever heard it before, so Ty had to turn around. The look on Spock's face surprised Ty. It looked like he was in pain because he was hurting Ty.

"I only want to help you." Ty said, "To be yours." And then he walked forward like he couldn't help himself. Spock sucked in a sharp breath but he didn't move away. Ty looked up into Spock's eyes and saw Spock's look drop to Ty's mouth. He licked his lips in anticipation and Spock's eyes jumped sharply up to his and roamed his face.

Then, as if under a spell and not wanting to break it, Spock whispered, "I do not know what to do with you, Ty Riverside."

"Kiss me," Ty breathed, practically begging. And Spock slowly brought his hand up to Ty's face and leaned down to press their lips together. Ty slid his eyes shut and moaned softly. He reached out to placed his hands on Spock's sides, pulling him closer. Their mouths opened, tongues touching, to deepen the kiss and...

"Hey, Ty, I need to...oh. Oh." Bones said, turning around the corner causing Spock and Ty to jump apart.

Spock recovered quickly, straightening his shirt, and nodded to Bones. "Doctor," he said, and rushed off without another word.

"Uh, hi Bones. What's going on?" Ty said distractedly.

"Dammit, Ty, I didn't need to see that." And then softer when Ty just continued to stare after Spock, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I know how you feel about him."

Ty turned back to give Bones a probably pitiful smile. "I wish he wasn't so confusing, Bones. He's driving me crazy."

Bones shrugs, "Well, at least now you know he likes you."

"Yeah. I guess so." Ty smiled more fully this time, but he honestly still didn't know where they stood. He was definitely looking forward to returning to the Manor. They certainly needed to talk about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock entered the manor distracted by his thoughts of the boy and did not notice his younger counterpart until he was addressed.

"Uncle, I must speak with you."

He turned and took in the concerned look from the younger man. "What do you require, Nephew?"

After a short pause his counterpart said, "I feel I must bring your attention to this situation with Mister Riverside. I believe the current relationship you have is not advisable. His attraction to you is obvious and you are doing nothing to discourage him. The townspeople are beginning to notice. It is distressing, we must not draw attention to ourselves."

"I will address the problem. Do not concern yourself with it." Spock said, a little too sharply and then, "If that is all, I will take my leave. It has been some time since I have rested and I am in need of meditation."

"Certainly Uncle. I trust you have everything under control." The younger man said to him with confidence.

But Spock knew the truth of the situation. He did not have control.

He needed to meditate, and he needed to avoid the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~

To Ty's dismay, as soon as they returned to the Manor, Lord Spock disappeared into his room and didn't answer the door when Ty knocked. There was always the possibility that he was working down in the cave and wasn't simply ignoring Ty's knocks. Right? Ty checked back at lunch and again at dinner and when he finally got sick of waiting he just opened the door to find Spock in his lab working on a center table project. Obviously Spock had just been ignoring him.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Mister Riverside, if I require anything I will send for you." Spock said, without turning towards him. He had a similar outfit as earlier except his shirt was steel blue and he had a black vest added to the dark leather pants and calf high brown boots from before. He still looked amazing. Oh, this was ridiculous.

"You are dismissed," he said curtly when it was apparent Ty was not leaving. He got up and walked away through the side door. Ty followed him into the bedroom and Spock froze as he realized his error of inadvertently changing the setting to a much more intimate one.

The stars shining through the window against the inky black sky and the full moon provided all the illumination they needed to see each other clearly. The tension in the room was electric. 

When their eyes met Spock quickly looked away and Ty was so tired of playing these games.

"This," he motioned between the two of them, "I'm not wrong about this." It wasn't a question but he hated the sliver of doubt that remained in his voice.

"I request that you to leave now." Spock said and when Ty didn't move, he glanced up, "Ty, please," Spock quietly pleaded with him.

Ty shook his head slowly. "No," he said softly. He didn't trust his voice to get more out then that and this frozen moment seemed to last forever.

Ty made a decision and no one could ever say Ty Riverside wasn't one to rush in where angels fear to tread because at that moment he locked eyes with Spock and nervously brought his fingers to the top button of his shirt. Spock didn't move a muscle as his eyes followed Ty's progress down the front of his chest. 

Ty slid the shirt off his shoulders, grabbed the bottom hem of his black undershirt and pulled it over his head. He knew he had disheveled his hair, but he really hoped that added to his intrigue instead of making him look ridiculous. His hands were shaking as he unbuttoned his pants and, keeping Spock's eyes locked with his, he slid them off his hips and let them fall to the floor. He was suddenly extremely aware of his erection. The nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach had done nothing to diminish it, especially with the way Spock's gaze dropped down for a second and came back up heated. Spock's breath quickened.

He had a momentary pause where he tried to figure out how someone went about being sexy while they took off their socks and shoes. He tried bending over, hopefully suggestively, and figured that was as good an option as any. 

He walked over to Spock's bed with only his fitted boxers still on and crawled onto it not breaking eye contact. Lying back against a propped up pillow he slid off his boxers and tossed them to the side near his other clothes. He was painfully hard just because of the way Spock was looking at him. He took a deep breath and then exhaled brokenly.

Going for sexy, but mostly because he was so fucking nervous, he slid his hand slowly down his chest and stomach before grabbing himself firmly. He let out an unintentional moan and his eyes slid shut for a moment before locking with Spock's again. Spock took one step forward and reached his hand out as if he wanted to touch Ty but he was still several feet away and not coming closer. So Ty slid his thumb over the slit, coating his pre-cum over the head and pumped his hand slowly up and down his cock.

"Stop," Spock choked out in a whisper. Ty paused, hand still in place, not sure what he was waiting for, but unable to start back up with the look Spock was giving him. If felt like an eternity as Spock took those last four steps and kneeled on the edge of the bed. He reached out and placed his hand on Ty's chest.

"I..." his voice was so lost and quiet, like a surrender, "...just let me..." And with that Spock took him by the waist and pulled him closer to the left edge of the bed. He was leaning over Ty's body with his arm supporting him near Ty's head. He started firmly and quickly stroking Ty's cock but his eyes were glued to Ty's face.

Ty noticed through the haze of pleasure that Spock's skin was unusually and deliciously hot against his and then Ty lost all thought as Spock leaned down and touched their lips together softly. Spock backed up and searched Ty's face, for what exactly, Ty didn't know, but he must have found it because next he captured Ty's mouth in a deep searing kiss, entwining their tongues and taking Ty's breath away. When they paused Spock moved to kiss his neck, Ty moaned and heard Spock moan in response and then he was lost. "Oh fuck, Spock..." he breathed out and came all over his stomach, Spock's hand and Spock's shirt. Neither could move for several moments trying to return their breathing to normal.

When Spock's breathing appeared to have calmed he sat down on the edge of the bed looking down and away from Ty. "Why..?" he asked quietly.

And Ty didn't know what he meant, why...what? But he sat up and answered, "It's you," willing Spock to understand, "I'm crazy about you. I can't help it, I can't stay away, Spock, please."

"I cannot do this, Ty."

"But you did do this." And now his voice was getting desperate, "You liked it. You like me. Please Spock," he begged. "Let me be with you."

Spock turned to look at him. He reached out with his hand and swiped his thumb across Ty's lips, trailing two of his fingers down the side of his face and then got up.

"Take as long as you like getting cleaned up," he said walking towards the door, not looking back. He slowed and turned, "I am sorry, Ty," he said to the floor and then he was gone. 

Ty's face still tingled where Spock had touched him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spock paced in the library. He could not do this...this impossible situation. And he had lost control. Since Ty first arrived Spock had felt his control slipping. It was just the way he reacted to Jim Kirk. But this Jim Kirk, even more so. His complete disregard for decorum and for carefully place emotional walls was becoming disastrous. And he was so young. This Jim was barely more than a child. He was damaged, foolishly impulsive, utterly demanding and infinitely desirable. 

He was not Spock's. He had a much higher probability of being the t'hy'la of his younger counterpart. There was also a danger of accidental bonding. They had already shown an unusual amount to affinity for each other. He could not discount the possibility that the bond from his universe may be seeking out Ty to heal.

But he could not allow that to happen. He would not force Ty into that kind of bond, which would require him to be responsible for Spock during his pon farr. He also did not wish the kind of relationship he had with his Captain on the boy. They loved each other deeply but the relationship was wrought with pain, rejection and confusion.

He needed to stay away and above all else, he must not meld with the boy. 

Spock did not think he could continue to refuse him but the thought of sending him away was abhorrent. The boy must be protected and this left him only one option.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mister Riverside,  
I think it would be best if we stopped our association for the time being.  
I will be traveling to London with Lady Uhura to build contacts and increase  
our resources as our research is very demanding. The trip will last for  
several months. I ask that you tend to my nephew, he will need a friend at this time._


End file.
